The Summer Won't Be the Same
by XxoSwanGirl67
Summary: It takes place in the end of We'll Always Have Summer when Conrad walks in. Belly and him have a moment.Jere accidnetly walks in and a fight starts. Belly tries to stop them, but as its happening,one of them hits her. She drives off; will she forgive them
1. Chapter 1

**Hey… Loved the book. Dk what team I'm on. A diff twist to the end, takes place at the end-ish I guess of We'll Always Have Summer. Personally, this was my fav one. Read, review, etc… No hate, but criticism is very useful. Tell me how I can make it better and what you think will happen. Thanks, choi.**

***I don't own any of the characters. Jenny Han, the VERY TALENTED! author does***

The pitter patter of rain became constant as I drove farther away. I let myself think that driving away would let me escape the drama and agony that was inside of me, but I wasn't exactly sure. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was coming out of its beautiful style, the hairspray not strong enough.

The red light glowed as I came to a stop. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut and listening to the heart beat inside of me which was loud and audible.

Memories came back to me strongly, hitting me with a force that could equal a hurricane's wind.

I couldn't stop the things that came next.

"_I don't want it," I said, closing his hand. But he shook his head, pushing it towards me._

"_It's yours," he said. He told me a few things. I knew I would never in so many years ever forget what he said to me that day. The pain he was feeling was expanding and filled me, as well. I saw it all in his eyes. It was breaking me, the one I used to love. I didn't know that Jeremiah and my relationship with him were breaking my old crush into pieces._

I'm sorry _I thought. _

_And that was when he walked in. Jeremiah, cleaned up. He looked at us, back and forth. He saw me gazing at Conrad with pain and he saw Conrad close enough to kiss me. His face contorted in rage. He took two long strides, pulled his hand back and punched Conrad full-out. It was so hard that he stumbled back and landed on the ground as I merely watched._

_I was frozen, watching with no words on my lips. Jere's face was flushed. He was out of control. My mind was active, yelling '_stop! Stop!_' but my body was unreachable._

_I watched as Conrad kicked Jeremiah and watched him clonk his head on my dresser. He yelled in pain and Conrad tackled him, punching him._

"_I'm marrying her," Jeremiah was spitting, "You aren't! You hate her! She loved you and you treated her like nothing!"_

_I saw Conrad's body become rigid, and tears trailing down his cheeks. Somehow, after a few minutes of just utter shock, I came around as they were fighting. Oh my goodness, it was surreal to a point I thought it was _anightmare.

_ I screamed. "What are you DOING?" _

_I lunged at them, kneeling down on the cold floor. Trying to split them apart, I didn't notice Jeremiah's hand come back and punch Conrad in the stomach._

"_Ah!" he yelled, falling back. I forced myself in between them, trying to stop it. It was getting brutal, bloody. Somebody's blood was on the floor. I didn't know whose._

"_Stop it, both of you!" I yelled, trying to split them apart. I heard footsteps. Oh no… the guests. I doubted the wedding was still going to go._

"_He doesn't deserve you," Conrad cried. He was already hurt from the surfing! I looked at Jeremiah, and wished I wasn't there, at least. I wish somebody else could've stopped them. But it was me, there in the moment, responsible._

_Jeremiah advanced, sobbing. The fight became even worse, and I was getting more and more furious. It was my wedding day! I stepped in front of both of them, when suddenly, extreme pain spread throughout my whole stomach. My torso seemed to be stinging- like hell._

"_Ow!" I cried, being thrown to the side of my bed. I closed my eyes, feeling tears streaming down my face. My arms were around my stomach clutching it tightly, trying to erase the pain._

"_Belly!" When my eyes opened, my mother and Jeremiah were crouched over me. Conrad was staring at me, panic across his features. Steven came into the room, alarmed._

_I was embarrassed, hurt and fed up. I couldn't take it anymore, and the pain in my stomach was turning into a dull numb like ache. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Oh, Belly…"_

_I forced myself up and walked to my purse. I took it and walked out the door. Four pairs of bewildered eyes followed me every place. I turned around violently and stared down each of them._

_I stopped at Conrad and Jeremiah who looked agonized and frightened. I was crying as I screeched,_

"_How could you?" And then went down the stairs as fast as I could and out the door._

_They both followed me. Jeremiah grabbed my arm, and spun me around._

"_No—Belly, I'm sorry! I didn't—I can…" He was at lost for words. The pain in his eyes made me want to comfort him. But I saw Conrad and anger swished like an ocean inside of me. I looked at them both, shaking my head._

"_No. I'm done. I'm leaving."I felt a little guilty. In fact, I didn't want this even happening. It was ruined. Oh God…_

"_No, Belly, I'm sorry, you ca—"He muttered. I shook my head strongly._

"_Watch me," I hissed. And walked to my car, in my wedding dress and smeared make up. I threw open the door and climbed inside._

_The look in his eyes never left me._

**THANKS for reading, and hope you liked it. If not…I apologize. And… review! Anything will be great advice to me. Even a good, eh, can be better… whatevs. Review an keep reading!:) **

**P.S Tell me what your favorite one was… just curious. Lol, sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Thank you for the reviews, they were very nice. Just to answer questions: of course! (I'll continue ) and Belly does get punched, but I won't tell by which one.:) sorrry. Hope you guys will keep reading, and if you don't wana, it's ok! As always, review**_

_** *AGAIN, I don't own anything! Wah Ur lucky Jenny Han! :/***_

___BEEP. _The car behind me blasted it's nasally horn, jolting me awake from the flashback. I drove forward, a little flustered. What was I to do? Now, the reality of it hit me. Looking in the mirror, I could see my ivory wedding dress, so pretty. By running away, I was going to ruin it all.

About an hour or so later, I turned on my phone. I stopped at a local diner. My stomach was growling when I stepped out of the car and on to the sidewalk.

My face was sweaty, and my fingers were tingling from what happened today. I walked into the diner, and ignored the intake of breath.

The waitress served me to a table, and pretended not to gawk at my dress. I sat down in a humph and chewed on my lip. I spied a motel a few miles back and decided to settle there.

"What may I serve you tonight, ma'am?" The waitress asked me.

"Uhm… I'll just have a burger and…" I got out the rest of my order before she left, and I broke down into tears. They traveled down my face silently, and I stared at the chairs, my vision blurring.

"Are you okay?" a voice from behind me said, suddenly. I looked around to see a girl with long blond hair and too much make up. She looked thirteen or fourteen and wore a sneer on her face.

Her too-much-make-uped friends sat behind her, all smirking. I sat up straighter and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks so much," she spun around, scarlet. I finally turned on my phone. Twenty messages, fifteen missed calls. I scrolled through all of them, deleting as I went. But at some, my heart stopped and I could see him typing it:

_Belly, I know yours mad. I am so so sorry, and I can't… shit I can't even think about it. Please come back. You don't even need to talk to me. Just do it for Jere, he's real messed up right now. We all are. I can't think right without knowing where you are. Please._

_ -Con_

And:

_Im sorry. Belly even if you don't want to marry me, I get it. I would too. I mean, I wouldn't… well… I'm sorry. I messed up once, and you were amazing to forgive me. But now… Idk. I have no idea what came over me. Im just an ass, right? I know I am. Im sorry… again. I wont ever do it again. _

_ Jeremiah_

I just stared at the phone, unthinking, unmoving, until the waitress came back and set my food down.

After I finished eating, I called Taylor. She picked up on the second ring.

"Belly!" she cried. Behind her, there was a lot of noise.

"Hey, Tay."

"Belly, where are you? We're all so worried" she stopped and said "it's Belly" to somebody. The noise increased.

"Tay I'm fine—"

"Belly!" I heard Anika's voice now.

"Hey Ani-"

"Where the hell are you? We were going to call the cops! Their all looking for you! What happened? Nobody will tell me anything! There was a fight…?"

I took a deep breath. Of course they would be frightened. I could imagine the annoyed look on Taylor's face when Anika took the phone. Suddenly, I started to miss them terribly.

"I'm fine… I'm at a diner, I'm pretty far away." I paused. "Don't call the cops. I just—yes there was a fight. I'm not hurt, don't worry. It was all just an accident. It's just a lot to take in… I'm sorry." And then tears started to come again, and I put my face on my hands.

Oh my.

"Oh, Belly, don't cry… Here—here—your mom."

"Isabel!"

"Mom…" I whispered. The tears came faster, now dropping off my chin and to the bodice of my dress. I put my face in my hands, realizing how much of a mistake I had made, and breathing in gasps.

"Honey, are you okay?" Of course, her voice was calm, controlled. "They're devastated, sweetie. Your dad is looking for you. Can you tell us where you are?"

"I'm in a Diner. It's called…"

"Don't cry. We're coming, sweetheart."

"No!" I cried. I didn't want to see their faces.

"Okay, okay. Will you at least tell us where you are so we're not biting our finger nails off?" I laughed.

"Oh Mom…"

I checked the cover of the Menu and gave Mom the address. I told her the name of the Motel and warned her not to come.

"Are you sure your okay honey?"

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Can you talk to Jere? He's here..." she said cautiously. "He wants to tell you something."

"Put him on," I said, my words like steel. I didn't know whether to be mad at him. I stood up and walked to my car, feeling anxious. There was some shuffling, and then he was talking with his beautiful voice and wonderful words, saving me from the deep pool of sadness I had sunken into.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey," I croaked breathlessly. My heart was pounding and palms were sweating.

"Belly… I am so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me, seeing you with him just made me want to… attack. I don't know if you know that I really, really do. I'm in love with you," he got up. I could feel him crying. Involuntarily, Conrad flashed into my mind. Where he was, how he was taking to these words. I pushed the thought away. In that moment, it was only Jere. His words, his love. And immediately, I knew it was him that was supposed to be mine.

"It's ok, Jere. I'm sorry too. I guess I was just kind of scared that either of you would get hurt. I love you, and it's all my fault our wedding isn't happening." And we were both crying, me leaning against the car. The whole thing was ridiculous, and I wiped my eyes and sniffled, opening my car door.

I drove to the motel and talked to him. Our conversation drifted and I know he did it on purpose.

As I checked in and booked myself a room, I spied a group of men in all black in the lobby. The person at the check in looked at me nervously and glanced back at them. They were drinking and swatting each other, laughing. They saw me and whistled.

I burned and looked down, quickly walking to my room.

"Where are you now?" he asked.

"Some motel…" I said.

"Oh… your mom's calling me. Are you sure you don't want me to come over and pick you up or keep me company?" The thought was comforting, but I knew that I'd turn into a mess if he came over.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay… I love you."

"Love you, too," I whispered. And then I hung up. I quickly washed my face and jumped into bed. I stripped off my dress and it landed in a heap at the side of the room. And then, within minutes, sleep overtook my body.

_**Very dramatic, I know. Well, drama is fun. Lol, hope you continue to read and of course, review! Anything is very useful: not detailed enof, you shud include this… Idk. Thanx for readin Review! :P **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Hope your still readin' :) I kno I haven't updated for awhile, but just so you know, the more reviews, the quicker I will update! (wink wink ) Thank you for reading and as always….. reviiiiiiew 3**_

_***I don't own the series and will never even though I reallyy want to***_

_Knock. Knock. Knock! _The door was rattling slightly from the pressure being thrown on it. Outside the dark room, the rain fell heavily with flashes of lightning and spine crawling, rumbling cracks of thunder. I woke with sweat on my face and the fan moving slowly above me. I realized it was almost two a.m.

There were strange noises outside—beer bottles, laughter, maybe singing. An uneasy feeling started to bloom inside of me.

Quivering, the door sent waves throughout my room. I picked up my phone, nine and one already dialed, with my thumb finger resting on the one and tip-toed to the room. I tried to look outside, but it was too dark and the window revealed only the ebony of the night, which made fear stay like a bubble inside my chest.

Slowly, I rested my hand on the door. _Knock. _It made me jump slightly. I braced myself. Whoever was outside my door would go to jail if anything happened. A scream developed in my throat, the slightest of movement needing to trigger it.

_Whoosh. _I pulled the door open and was immediately hit with a gust of wind. The door step was dotted with pearly rain drops, and muddy foot prints. I looked up, to have reassuring relief spread through me.

"Belly," Conrad breathed. I offered him a small smile. My face must have looked horrible—caked with sweat and leftover makeup, frizzy hair and heavy under eye bags.

"Hi, look, I know you want to talk, but it's really late—"

"I know. Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded, and pulled the door open wider. He came in, shaking his hair out. Tiny droplets of raindrops landed on the bed and desk, melting as quickly as they arrived.

He turned to face me, drinking in my face. Agony contorted his features and there was a touch of pain in his eyes. But he seemed happy to see me safe. I smiled again, pushing my hair back.

It was such a girly reaction that I was surprised I'd even done it. I blushed and coughed, picking up covers that were thrown on the ground.

"You scared me," I said.

"I know. The doorbell broke and your window is tinted so you probably couldn't see me. Those drunkards outside scared me to death. You really aren't good at picking motels," he said with an edge to his words. He seemed relieved I was before him.

"Yeah, I guess. Um… so, why are you here?"

"I need to talk, Belly. To you. It's really, really hard not knowing where you are" He smiled sadly. How ironic.

"I know, Conrad. I just needed some time. I guess I'm just really upset—"

"Belly." Conrad interrupted. I looked up to see him right in my face, so close we could kiss. He came a little bit closer, so that his fingers were on my back.

I couldn't move. I didn't. I just leaned into him and filled the void that I just realized I'd had. His lips were soft, and pressed gently against mine. His hands knotted in my hair, and he pressed harder. I pulled back and gasped.

My lips were tingling from the embrace. I met him with startled eyes.

"Conrad, I can't do this!"

"I love you, Belly," he whispered. "You know I do. I hate the moments I yell at you, and I hate the moments when I need you most. I hate all of this, but I know one thing. You're the only girl I'll ever love, and that's no lie. You know it." My mouth dropped open. Conrad had wavered my choice in just a few seconds.

I gazed at him, longing, the feelings I thought were dormant coming back to life. I hugged him close, and let myself sigh into him. He was my safe harbor.

"Is it me?" he asked after a few minutes. I shook my head, my hair falling over my eyes.

"I don't know."

He pulled me closer, and I immediately broke the hug and climbed back into bed.

"I can't do this. Jeremiah was my husband." I shook my head, tears coming down my face faster, almost as if it was a race.

"Well, he isn't. You didn't get married," Conrad stated. He kept his eyes down, and I could see him fumbling with his hands.

"Conrad, we were engaged! Think about Susannah. What would she say?" Conrad looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He looked broken, like a small child with no hope. I stopped and listened to him, compelled to the words he was to say.

"Mom would be proud. She'd known how I love you, and she'd tell me to tell you. I don't know what she would say about Jeremiah loving you, too, but I know she would be. She'd be proud I'd actually state my feelings instead of keep them to myself and act like a moody jerk."

"You're not a jerk," I said automatically.

He sighed.

"Belly, it's really late. Go to sleep." He got up.

"Are you leaving?"

He thought for a moment, and then shook his head. I hated that I felt relieved and satisfied.

Conrad slept in the other bed, and I slept in mine. He slept quickly, but I stayed awake. Soon, I got up and crawled into his bed.

"Belly?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah. Mind if I sleep here?"

"Sure, sure. Here, take some blanket—"He tossed the blanket over, and I grabbed some, coming closer to him despite how hot it was.

I closed my eyes and before I let myself go into slumber I leaned in and kissed him a last time. After I leaned back, I swore I saw him smiling before I went into sleep.

I woke up first. I headed to local Dunkin Donuts in his clothes to buy some breakfast, and came back to Conrad just waking up. I picked up my phone and dialed Jeremiah.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, is Conrad there? His car is missing."

"Yeah, he stopped by early. I'll come home with him."

"Okay," he said easily.

I gave Conrad his breakfast and we ate silently. When I offered to check us out, he stopped me.

"You're not going to tell anybody about this night?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, you?"

"Belly…" He paused to say something and then went back to eating. Whatever it was, it must not have been important.

"Ready?" he asked, flipping his keys. I looked back in the room. Conrad had gotten me some new clothes and I had the wedding dress in a plastic bag. There was nothing else to take, so I gave him thumbs up.

We climbed into the car and drove off to the beach house. Meanwhile, I switched the radio to a station that played older, serener music. Conrad wrinkled his nose.

"You like this?"

"It's a nice sound," I protested. He laughed and shook his head. He reached out and spun the knob until it reached a modern station that made me roll my eyes.

By the time we had got to the Beach house, it was eleven o clock. I took a deep breath and opened the car door, jolted to the memory of that year they noticed me—that year she died.

I knocked on the door and held my breath. It opened, and I was soon being bear hugged by Jeremiah. I could tell he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Belly, I am so sorry," he breathed into my neck. I hugged him back tightly, fighting the moisture in my eyes equally as hard.

"I love you, Jeremiah," I heard myself say. My mom came out and I hugged her too. The guests left, and I felt horrible and mortified. Even though our crowd wasn't big, it was embarrassing to have them come for no reason. Taylor stayed back, but Anika left early to help out her father in NYC for an unknown reason.

"Belly," Taylor yelled. She came running to me, and I hugged her. She looked at me squarely. Her mouth was twisted, and it was obvious she needed to tell me something.

"Belly, we leave in two weeks. We need to be at school one week earlier to register. In two weeks, we're going to Spain…!"

I paled. My hands sweated and my legs shook. I looked back at the two boys who I loved, they were hugging my mother. In two weeks, I would have to make a choice between them.

_**Thanks for reading, and PLEASEEE review. I love feedback, and anything will help me. Tell me what you think! And thanks again. REVIEW :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the late update! And WARNING WARNING WARNING! DRAMA! Coming up. So be ready for that ! And as always, tell me what you think through reviews and all . Thnx;) **_

_****I don't own anything. Courtesy of Jenny Han :P***_

__**"Belly!" **Somebody was yelling for me.

"Belly, wake up! Belly!" I fluttered my eyes open and stared at a blurry face. It was Jeremiah and the edges of his head were blurred. I didn't have my contacts on. I threw off the covers and sat up.

He sat on my bed, clean and smelling sweet. A fitted blue shirt hugged him and he had jeans on.

Yesterday, after our reunion and Taylor's wonderful news, my Mom suggested we go out for a movie to lighten things up. We ended up watching some lame movie that was "thought-provoking" and ate at a local diner. Conrad didn't talk or look my way, but Jere kept chattering and developed a happy atmosphere.

"Belly?" he snapped, waking me out of my thoughts. "Get up."

"What, why?" I glanced at the alarm clock. It said '7:05.' I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing up so early?" He shrugged.

"We're going to the boardwalk. They have a carnival going on there. Come on…" He pulled me out of bed and I reluctantly dressed. Conrad was asleep and I glanced at his door before being pulled downstairs by Jeremiah. He had a grin on his face as he handed me a bright pink Yankees hat that was too big.

I slid my pony tail out of the opening and let it fall behind my back. Jeremiah caught my eye and smiled at me.

"You look hot, Bells." I laughed and climbed into the car. When we started to drive, I yawned loudly and rested my head against the glass. He had woke me up so early, and sleep hung heavily on my eye lids.

Even though Jeremiah produced a care-free air, I still couldn't put down the nervous tingling in my chest. In two weeks, I would be back at school and then Spain. Honestly, escaping this drama—even if going out of the country—sounded good to me.

The car jerked to a stop and Jeremiah got out and opened my door for me. He smiled again, and held out his hand. I took it suspiciously.

"Jere, what are you trying to do? It's so early. Did we really need to come here?"

"Hey, you're leaving in two weeks. Just trying to take my girlfriend out on an exciting and fun date." When he said 'girlfriend,' my breath caught and I had an urge to say 'I'm not your girlfriend.' But, wasn't I? There was no label for me and Conrad's relationship—it was a mess. But Jeremiah and I were supposed to get married… could we really just go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend?

I laughed shakily and grabbed him to go inside. We paid for our tickets and stopped to get some coffee to wake us up. I'd skipped breakfast.

"So what ride do you want to do first?" he asked. I looked around and spied a Tilt-a-Whirl. When we were kids, I'd always been scared to ride that one. But now, it seemed daring. I pointed to it.

"Haha! You want to go on the Tilt-a-Whirl? You're going to puke!" he said jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him and jogged to the ride, swiftly passing the 'you must be 48 in. to board this ride' sign. I turned around to see Jeremiah running after me and smiled excitedly at him.

I hopped on to a blue cart and waited for him to jump in too. He stepped in and looked at me like I-am-so-ready. The ride started and he was semi-right, I did want to puke. I stumbled off and steadied myself with his arm.

My head was spinning. He laughed and slid and arm around my waist. It was a tender gesture that I couldn't ignore, so I rested my head in his shoulder. It was strong, muscled.

We rode a few more rides and ended up at the photo booth. The day had been so fun, something that was so different for me. I shuffled into the wooden seat and clicked the button.

First, we made funny faces and I stuck my tongue out while doing bunny ears on Jere. Next, we made kissy faces into the camera and I ended up cracking up and having to hold my stomach.

"Belly," Jeremiah said. I looked up with tears in my eyes to find him staring at me with so much intensity in his clear eyes that it took my breath away. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I realized that the darn machine had snapped the picture.

The last one was just us awkwardly smiling.

I was the first to stumble out of the photo booth. His gesture was such a Conrad thing, I was sure I was hallucinating. But I knew Jere wouldn't do that if he didn't mean it.

He was really, absolutely in love with me. Even thinking it made heat rush to my cheeks. If he noticed our moment, he didn't say anything about it. He just took my hand and dragged me to the carnival games.

As he tried to win a bear for me, I had a sense of déjà vu. Junior Mint was at the summer house, waiting for me. I frowned, suddenly feeling guilty that Jere was trying to win another bear for me when I had him packed with a load of memories from the very carnival. I remembered the girl with the yellow shorts and anxiously tugged at Jere to go get me some juice.

By time we had finished all the rides and games, it was four o clock. The carnival had opened at 8 and closed at 8, but we didn't have anything else left to do. We ended up going for some ice cream and back to the house.

I was laughing as I went through the door and immediately stopped when I felt the air. I spied a pair of shoes I didn't recognize and knew that somebody was here.

"Hello?" I called out tensely. I let go of Jere's hand and walked into the living room. I nearly choked when I saw who was sitting on the couch.

My family was surrounding the couch which had only one single person on it, even though it could most likely fit three or four. Conrad glanced at me swiftly and looked away when he saw Jeremiah walk up behind me.

"Hey who's—"He started and then stopped. He too was aghast at the sight unfolded there.

Lacie sat on the couch, with her arms folded. Lacie, the girl Jeremiah had cheated on me with. And from her posture and nervous smile, I could tell she had some news.

_**Told you there was more drama coming up! If you don't like drama, don't read lol. Keep readin' and please, please plllllllllllleeeeassssse review! And happy summer ;P **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! So sorry for the rely late update. Thanks for the reviews! Most of you guessed it right! Good job :) lol u know your drama ;) Okay, now on with the story—and please keep reviewing! It'll take u less than 30 seconds (I think… it does for me… :P) **_

_****I don't own any of the characters. But Jenny Han does. Shes so lucky!*****_

"What are _you _doing here?" I growled. Then, realizing how angry and jealous I sounded, blushed.

Lacie hadn't changed much. She had on a pale pink blouse and swept her cropped hair to one side. It was her pale face that suggested she changed.

"Belly," my Mom said, standing up. She looked like she was going to throw up or burst into tears. I glanced at Jeremiah, who was equally confused as I. Lacie stood up, too, staring at her feet.

"What's going on?" I said shakily. I suddenly didn't want to hear what she was going to say.

Then, Lacie snapped her head up and looked straight into my eyes. They bored a hole into mine and made what little confidence I had crumple.

"I'm pregnant." She said, holding her stomach. I gasped audibly, glued to my spot. Her words echoed through the whole house—_my summer house, _poisoned by her horrible news.

"You're lying," I said, but it came out as a whisper. She shook her head and pointed to the papers on the table. They were bunched up, and folded. I didn't move an inch. I knew what they were.

"I-I'm sorry Belly. I am. But I didn't… sleep… with anybody else. I swear, and I'm already about four months in." I looked at her torso. Sure enough, it was bulged and nursing a baby. Jeremiah's baby.

"But that's not possible! We only did it once!" Jeremiah cried. He was pale and flustered; he dropped his bags and fell to the ground next to the papers. Hastily looking through them, his face turned a shade of gray.

"You're the father of my baby, Jeremiah," Lacie said quietly. The words pierced me like a knife, and again when pink blush stained her cheeks. I felt disgusted.

"I can't believe this. No." I shook my head, and swiveled around. I ran upstairs and slammed the door. Collapsing onto my bed, I started to cry. Tears cascaded down my cheeks and fell on to the bed. My torso hurt from the fight just a few days ago.

A bruise was forming on the side and it was purplish blue. I groaned and put my head on my hands. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I jolted awake with a cold sweat on my face. It was eight o clock. Three hours had passed and I was sleeping. I pulled myself up and opened my door. My dinner waited outside for me, getting cold.

The house was asleep, I could feel it. I took the plate inside and ate hungrily.

Afterwards, I changed into my black bikini and went downstairs. I dived into the pool without even thinking and started swimming. I was killing about a half an hour when I heard footsteps. I surfaced and was faced with Jere walking towards me. He stumbled a little.

I wringed my hair right there in the pool and doggy-paddled to the shallow end.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. "Belly, I need to ask you something."

"Sure," I replied, drying myself. I sat down on a chair and patted the seat next to me in hope he would join me. He stood still and looked at me.

"Do you hate me?" His eyes were full of agony. They resembled a burning man. Right then and there I felt like crying for him. I knew he loved me. He loved me so much… and one little mistake was ruining his life. I stood up and took his face in my hands. His lips were moist.

"Jeremiah Fisher, I will always love you. Maybe not in the way you want me to, but I will always. No matter what," he gave me a half smile.

"So you're choosing Conrad?"

"I haven't said anything about choosing anybody," I snapped.

"Well until you do, I'm going to fight. That baby isn't stopping me. Belly…. I will do anything to get you to love me the way I love you. Anything in the world…" I fell into the mesmerizing color of his eyes.

Jeremiah loved me. He didn't care that I wasn't the mother of his baby. He still loved me.

"What about the baby?" I asked, fearing what he would say. Would he be worried for it? Would he be scared that it would look at me as the ruin of his family? Would he even _**tell**_ Lacie about us?

"Abortion," he said simply.

I recoiled from his touch, and stumbled back. Abortion? That was the last thing I expected him to say. Did he really just say that?

"You're going to kill that baby because of me?" I asked, disgusted.

"I said I'd do anything." He smiled unevenly. And then I smelt it. The faint smell of whine over chlorine. It came from his shirt and I came closer.

"You're drunk," I stated.. He shrugged.

"I had a few beers. But I'm sober. I swear I meant it. I'll have it done. Abortion… I'll talk to Lacie and—"

"No!" I yelled. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't drunk… at least he protested that he wasn't. He'd meant it. He was going to kill that poor baby. Suddenly, my disgust for it vanished. I needed to protect it from whatever irrational thing Jere was going to do…

"I will not let you kill that little baby! And not because of me! Are you insane?"

"I can't help it Belly! I'll do anything! Can't you see I'm in love with you? Or are you too busy _making out_ with Conrad?" I was taken aback. I was pretty sure the whole house was awake.

"I never made out with Conrad!" I yelled at him, clenching my fists.

"Oh yeah?" He asked bitterly. Fury swept his handsome boyish features. "Don't think I don't know about the motel. Conrad doesn't play fair."

"You don't know anything. You are drunk," I said, picking up my stuff.

"You can't even admit you love him. I can't believe you." His words sounded so much like Conrad's it was hard to believe it wasn't him who was saying them. I looked at my hands and then back at him.

Tears ran down his cheeks.

He fell to the floor underneath me and dropped his head to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His back shook with sobs, and he put his head in his hands. "I hate him. He ruins my life."

"Jere, it's ok! Please, don't cry," I said softly, bending down to the floor. I put an arm around him and he sobbed into my shoulder. He was in pain, and I was going to do anything to diminish the cause.

Which was Conrad.

"I feel so stupid," he said, wiping his nose. He looked like a child, all his actions alike to his five year old self. But he was drunk. It was a place between sober and drunk, where he was.

"Don't worry." I said helping him up. He stumbled as we went up the steps. I was leading him into his room when I saw Lacie standing at the door of the guest room.

"I'm not having an abortion," she said with anger in her eyes, and then slammed the door shut. Me and Jere looked at each other like oh-dear and turned our back on her.

I was walking back to my room after Jeremiah had kissed me and collapsed into a sleep when I saw Conrad's door shut. Guilt bloomed in me.

He'd heard everything.

_**This chapter was more of afiller. I understand that it's not that good… sorry I've been so busy lately. But I wanted a chapter in between the one before this and the one after because that has more drama to it. Sorry for the crappy chap so I won't really expect a lot of good feedback for this one :-/ Just a heads up ~~the next chapter will b in Jeremiah or Conrad's POV, not sure yet!~~~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Everybody! I kno, I know, another late update :( I'm sorry.. I've been so busy! This chapter is in the POV of Conrad. Enjoy ;) and the usual- ReViEw_

_*I do not own any characters*_

_Conrad_

I tried to avoid Belly as much as I could the rest of the week. She'd come downstairs and I'd go upstairs and preoccupy myself. The thing was, I didn't want to face her. Seeing her face, her hair, her lips… It would be way too much for me to take. After hearing her with Jeremiah, I fell into bed and smashed the pillow into my face. I'd wished that I would die, and punched my bed sheets about a hundred times.

But eventually, I knew I had to talk to her. I woke up and went to the shower. I spied Belly out on the beach with her bikini on. I wondered what she was doing there, but swallowed the question and stepped into the shower.

After I had washed, I went back to my room and thought to myself. Belly was in the water, and I saw her head go in for a few minutes and then come out. Grabbing a towel, I rushed downstairs, wanting to ask her the question I'd planned to all week. I checked my reflection, an absurd thing to do for me, but continued down the sand.

She didn't notice me when I set her towel down next to her bag of clothes, but quickly looked up afterwards.

"Conrad," she said. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Just giving you your towel." I picked it up and wrapped it around her. She shivered. I didn't know whether it was from my touch, or the bitter morning air. Fall was coming early this year.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something," I said nonchalantly. My hands were shaking in pockets, and the worst possible things she could say to me flashed through my head.

_Are you kidding? No way… Sorry, but I love Jere… You? Why would I _ever_ look at you? I have Jere, and he's all I need…_

I swallowed nervously, feeling a whole lot worse.

"Shoot."

"Um… well I was wondering if you wanted to meet for dinner tonight?" I said, raising an eyebrow. She was quiet. I playfully poked her and she giggled.

"Sure, I'd love to meet you for dinner."

"It's a date," I decided, victory spreading through me. I felt like running inside and pumping my fists. She said yes.

I felt a bit of smugness. Jere had every right to be mad at me, but Belly was mine. I wouldn't have let anything change that, despite my shitty past.

When Belly went upstairs, I plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. A pregnant Lacie came wobbling downstairs and sat down next to me.

I moved away from her. I didn't want to get any closer to her and her baby. It was hard to believe I was related to her baby. She had given the impression of being a party girl when I first saw her.

But there was innocence and confusion in her eyes that I knew Laurel would turn into jelly from.

I thought back to how she showed up at our door.

_Ding-Dong._

_ I sprinted to the door, wondering if it was Jeremiah and Belly. But there was the silhouette of only one person outside. I pulled it open, and gasped._

_ It was a young girl with dark brown hair, cropped into a bob and a petite figure except for her bulging belly._

_ I watched her cautiously. She looked scared and there were a stack of papers in her hands._

_ "I-Is Jeremiah Fisher here? Didn't h-he get married?"_

_ I shook my head. "The wedding was called off. Who are you?"_

_ "I-I… can I come in first?" she asked, pushing past me and walking straight into the living room. I called the others down and Laurel went to bring her some snacks._

_ "You must be his family." She said, biting her nail._

_ "Yes," Dad answered. He was as confused as I was. What was going on? How had she found the summer house?_

_ "I'm Lacie Baron… I go to Jeremiah's college. And…"_

_ She started to explain to us about how they were supposedly drunk over spring break and slept together. Huh. So that was the girl Jeremiah cheated with. I had a sour taste in my mouth. And now she was pregnant._

_ Great job, Jere. I felt bad for her, but when she got to the part about how Belly had found out, I abruptly got up and went up the stairs, slamming the door. I didn't want to hear about stupid, careless Jeremiah and Belly's kind, forgiving heart. I wanted to throw up. He didn't deserve her. Not one bit._

_ And neither did I._

"Conrad?" Laurel's voice woke me up from the daze I was in. "Breakfast time," she said, closing the door. I hoisted myself up and trudged down the stairs, realizing I was starving. I gobbled up my food and decided to go for a run.

I wanted something that would take up the whole day, so I took out my surf board for when I was done. As I was doing so, I caught Jeremiah talking to Belly. She was laughing, and he was grinning like crazy.

Anger shot through me, and I controlled the rage that flared through me like a wild fire. _You don't deserve her, _I thought, narrowing my eyes. _You got another girl pregnant. Stick to her and stop hurting Belly even more, _even though they were laughing.

I slammed the door shut and concentrated on my breathing rather than the image of my girl with my father to be brother.

"Hey, I'm on my way," I held the phone close to my ear and checked my reflection with the spoon. Belly was meeting me in less than three minutes at an up class restaurant in the outskirts of Cousins. She had to pick up something, so she was a few minutes late.

I'd asked Dad for some extra money because of the restaurant's expense, and even bought a new shirt. Never would I have guessed I would spend more than five minutes on how I looked.

I saw a car pull up through the window, and stood up. When I saw who was in the driver's seat, I was filled with resentment. I stalked through the door and went straight for his fa—the car.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled as Belly hastily stepped out of the car. "Did you tell him about this?" I demanded, looking at her angrily.

"No! I mean—yes, well… just calm down, okay?" she pleaded.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at Jere, who was pale. A pang of guilt went through me, but quickly faded. I was so mad I could spit, and nothing was going to calm me down.

"Conrad, chill, her car broke down." I breathed heavily, and snapped my head up, looking at Belly. She was wide eyed and near the side walk, almost touching the road. Her feet could take one more step and then she'd be standing on the road.

"You need to pick. Right now, right here, Belly. I'm done. I've done a lot for you, and you can't keep playing with my heart." Shock crossed her features and then fury.

"Don't be _selfish. _All this time, you're the one who's been leaving us hanging, randomly driving away, sending mixed signals."

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted. She didn't crack. "I admitted all my feelings to you _last week!"_

_ "_Before my wedding," she scoffed, shaking her head and walking backwards.

"Get off of the road," I said quieter, running my hand through my hair. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was so wrong. All of this. I started to go towards my car.

And that was when I heard it.

The deep rumbling of an engine, growing closer. I whipped around, my hair flying. Headlights flashed across Belly's face, making her look ghastly and pale, her hair like a tornado around her. A horn blasted and then suddenly, my world came crashing down on me.

_Okay, I've made a deal to make me update faster. It's that if I don't update with in 4 or 5 at max days, I have to review five of my reader's stories. For this to be possible, you have to have me on your story alert list, etc… Deal? It's just for me to update faster cuz I like writing this story but my schedule delays it. THANKS for reading and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! Was it too dramatic? Too... weird? Idk! Revieww 3_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! OKAY, so I'm going on vacation from July 20**__**th**__**-August 5**__**th**__**, so no more chapters for a while :( BUT don't worry, I will post say two or three more chapters at once so you guys will keep reading and wont get bored. I'll try my best to write while Im on vaca, but no promises. As always, thank you! For the wonderful, kind reviews. They r so sweet. Hope you enjoy,and keep readin' and reviewin'. See ya! :D**_

Pain. And too much of it. Coursing through my body, and paralyzing me. The moments of that last three minutes flashed through my head like a movie being fast-forwarded. The headlights of a truck shining too bright, and the instant locking of our eyes—mine and the old, drunk truck drivers. And then a force with intensifying power crashed on to me. I felt my body take lift, soaring for one brief second before falling on to the ground in a position I usually wouldn't take.

And then the pain began. Voices floated around me, while I sank deep, deep under water, taking shallow breaths. I felt warmth on my clothes and a seething cut on my head.

_"Call the police!" _a voice cried. I wanted to call out to it. To scream for some kind of relief to the agony, but my voice caught in my throat. I couldn't move a limb.

My left leg hurt so badly. I could feel its odd position, sending waves of discomfort through me. I begged an unknown source to end the pain, to correct my leg and stop the bleeding (internal, external) and let me be okay.

But before I could utter a single word or even take in a breath, I collapsed into unconsciousness.

"_Beeelllyyyy. Belly, wake up." I fluttered my eyes open, and froze. Leaning over me was Susannah, looking absolutely stunning. She had her long hair again and her eyes were beautiful and bright. I stared, my mouth hanging open. I had died. I was in Heaven._

"_Hi," she said, giving me a radiant smile._

"_Hi," I said back. I looked around. The room was bright and there was a table in the corner with a shovel and bucket on it, both green. I looked back at her and opened my mouth._

"_What happened?"_

"_Well, sweetheart, you got into an accident. That truck driver sure was drunk. Are you feeling ok?" I nodded. The pain had left, confusion replaced it._

"_What are you doing here?" A part of me wished Susannah never had even died, but the other knew reality._

"_Visiting," she said simply. "You look beautiful…" I looked down at myself. I was wearing what I was before. "Now Belly," she said seriously. "I can't tell you where you are. Just know that you have a decision to make."_

"_Of staying here?" I asked stupidly._

"_Of my boys." I swallowed. I'd dreamed so much about Susannah's take on our situation. What would she say?_

"_I-I'm sorry." She gave me a small laugh._

"_Sweetie, they're both yours. In one way or the other. You choose. Just do me a favor?" She pleaded, biting her bottom lip. I nodded._

"_Don't hurt him." She replied fiercely. And then she faded, and new voices called to me._

"_WAIT!" I screamed. "Don't go!" A horrible regret filled my stomach. Who? Conrad? Jeremiah? I felt like crying. I had a few minutes with Susannah and I'd said to her the pointless and most useless words ever. Self loathing filled me up as I awakened to a new light._

"She's awake!" I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a bed in a white room, with a beeping machine next to me. My mother and Mr. Fisher sat next to me, anxious. When their faces came into full focus, a little blurry, they stood up and my Mom had tears in her eyes. She came up to me and smiled.

"Belly, honey? Are you feeling okay?" _Are you feeling okay? _I nodded, but it hurt to move.

"Oh, we were so worried," I had never seen my Mom like this. Flustered and worried. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm really hungry," I said. There was a raw pain of hunger in my stomach. "Where is everyone?"

"Their getting outside. Adam, can you bring her up some yogurt?" I wrinkled my nose. My Mom saw me, and looked back at Mr. Fisher.

"Actually… some chips or… something of that sort?" Mr. Fisher nodded and shuffled out awkwardly. My Mom looked back at me and kissed my cheek.

"Your okay."

"So a drunken truck driver hit me?" I asked. Mom squinted, surprised I'd 'remembered.' She glanced at the machine.

"Yeah… your Dad's dealing with the legal stuff. Do you need anything? I've taken a hotel room next to the hospital. They're making you stay for a week, but I told them about school, so they're going to let you go a couple of days earlier. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

"Well, I'll go get everyone." She got up and shut the door gently behind her. A few seconds later, Jere burst through the door with red rimmed eyes. He sprinted up to me, and to my shock, kissed me square on the lips.

Steven came in after, looking embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow at Jere.

"What was that for?" I questioned him, with a grin. He didn't grin back. He just looked at me, seeming thankful I was even there.

"What… in the _world _were you thinking?" He said, pressing his palm to his forehead. I bit my lip, concentrating on Steven, whose head was facing the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said, and I was. How stupid could I have been? My fight with Conrad was so bad; I hadn't even been looking where I was going. I wanted to smack myself.

He gave out a bitter laugh. Then, stood up and came to lean beside me.

"Do you know how scared I was?" He asked.

"I was scared, too."

"Seeing you there… it's my whole fault." I touched his cheek.

"No, it's not. And I'll be fine. The doctor said I would," even though I hadn't heard my doctor say that… I smiled up at him. He grinned back at me, and I knew I was forgiven.

"Hey, who cares if I go to Spain with a broken leg?" His smile faded.

"You're going away in a few days," he said. I nodded, gulping. What was going to happen to us? And Conrad? Lacie? Instead, I put on a plastic smile and told him I was excited. I would be in Spain for a few months… maybe after I got back, I would have an answer. I hoped I did.

Jere left soon after that. He was staying with my Mom and Dad and Steven. There was no word of Conrad. Before the doctor left, I grabbed her pale hand. She looked back, alarmed.

"Wait! Um… uh, well have you seen a boy around here—tall with dark hair? He didn't come to visit me yet… and I was wondering where he was…"

The doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry; honey, but I'll keep an eye out for him. What is his name?"

"Conrad," I said.

"Okay, I'll ask Marie, the receptionist." And with that, she left. I stared at my hands, wondering if he would come. I imagined my heart leaping upon seeing him, his face and his lips. I wondered if he would be angry. I just wondered. But he didn't come.

I waited and waited, but he didn't come at all. And finally, I fell asleep. Tears dried on my cheeks—my body ached, but my heart was in pieces.

_** Okay, that's it! Hoped you liked it. Please review, tell me if you enjoyed, and yeah! See you soon! :) REEVIEEWWW :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**UGH finally I'm back and can find a computer! Hey guys, I am so so so sorry for the very very very very late update. This is a long chapter, and I'm posting another one pretty soon (PROMISE) I have decided to make half in Conrad's POV, and I actually wasn't thinking of that till you guys suggested it. So, thank you for the people who did so! ^_^ And thank you sooo much for the reviews. Keep em comin! :)**_

"_Belly? Honey, wake up." _I opened my eyes with a jolt. Light streamed through the window and my Mom's face was in front of me. Groggily sitting up, I rubbed my eyes. What time was it?

"Honey, wake up. It's almost time to leave." We left at one. Had I really been sleeping for that long? The pain killers really made me drowsy.

"Oh, right," I mumbled, reaching for my glass of water.

It had been four days since the accident. Tomorrow, I would leave for school and the following week, Spain. I'd been dreading tomorrow since the day of the fight. It meant that I owed Susannah's boys an answer.

No matter how hard I tried, I Susannah didn't enter my dreams again. And the answer I'd been looking for didn't hit me either. I didn't know what to expect except, something would tell me which way to go.

Ever since I was little, I hadn't been much of a miracle believer. I assumed I'd inherited that from my Mother. I was a reality based girl. But there I was, hoping for a miracle, some magical item that would finally tell me what to do.

Because I was lost.

"Hello Isabel, Mrs. Conklin," the nurse said, coming through the door suddenly. "It's time for you to leave. If you aren't able to walk, we do have a wheel chair."

"That's okay," I said, cutting off the yes-please-Belly-don't-argue that was coming.

"Let me go get your crutches," she said sweetly, turning. My Mom looked at me with a frown.

"Belly, I think a wheel chair would be useful to you. Don't you remember when Conrad broke his leg and—"She stopped talking when she saw my face.

Conrad hadn't come to visit me. Not one single day. The second night I had cried again, going back to my twelve year old self.

_I thought you loved me. You said you loved me. Where are you now? What were your intentions? _ I thought loudly.

I hated him now. I hated him so, so much. I wanted to go up to him and shake him until he realized what he wanted.

But shouldn't that have made the choice clear? Jeremiah wouldn't do that to me ever. Wasn't he my choice then?

The only thing holding me back was Lacie. Her and her inflated stomach. She'd even had the nerve to come and visit me. I'd asked her if she like the summer house and she answered yes. And then, painfully, I asked her about the baby. She'd grimaced and said that it was doing well but the gender was as of now unknown.

I wanted to be by Jeremiah's side. He even confessed his feelings. But our future was unclear, and the past was so screwed up it was hard to forget. It was sure that if Conrad left at this moment, went somewhere far away for a long, long time, I might love Jeremiah wholeheartedly.

But it would take months.

Years.

Decades.

"I'm sorry, Belly," my Mom said. She took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure he still cares." I nodded my head, holding back my irritation. What did she know? She acted like a love guru or something.

The nurse came back with my crutches. I held their arms and shakily held them. It didn't hurt or feel that weird.

"Belly, we'll be right back. I want Nurse Rose to show me your health records—I want to see something." I nodded. While they left, I practiced using the crutches. As I did so, I heard a voice in the hallway. I leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"…she's okay. I was kind of… annoyed at first. But she's changed, you know." At first I thought he was talking about me. But then, he said,

"She's no party girl anymore. Did you know she's into Shakespeare? Wow. And she looks the same…"

I found myself getting really annoyed and jealous for some reason. It wasn't like he liked her. Jere wouldn't do that. No.

The voice on the other line said something that made him laugh.

"No, I don't think so. Anyways, I was talking to Conrad. He— Oh, you have to go? I'll talk to you later. See ya, dude." My heart stopped beating. He'd talked to Conrad. I limped back to the bed quickly before he stepped in through the doorway.

"Hey, Bells. You're looking better," he observed.

"Yeah," I said, staring at my fingers. I swallowed nervously and then looked up at him. "…So you've talked to Conrad?"

His face darkened and he sat down abruptly next to me.

"Belly, don't talk to me about Conrad."

"I'm sorry," I said immediately. Blush flooded my cheeks.

"Just forget him, okay? That's what he wants." That hurt. I couldn't believe it. I felt very little, all of a sudden. I didn't like Jere yelling at me. I didn't want him to be mad at me. But still, I asked:

"How do you know?"I said in a small whisper.

"Just do it Belly. Move on," he said, shaking his head. I thought he was going to stand up to go, but instead, he put an arm around me in assistance with the crutches.

"Forget it," he muttered, leading me outside. Just like that, he'd changed the subject. The atmosphere became light again, and I was grateful for it. But still, I was sure that his words were true.

Conrad didn't want to see me. And I would forget him, if it was the last thing I did.

CONRAD

_A few hours later_

I traced the rim of the empty coffee mug, tuning out the music that was playing. God, how I wanted to go home. Go home and wake up from this nightmare.

"Sir, you're check," the peppy waitress said. She handed me the black book and stooped down low while she did so, exposing her breasts. I kept my eyes on the book, annoyed she would even try to make a pass at me.

But then I remembered she didn't know about my shitty love life.

Belly probably hated me. I hated me. Not visiting her after an accident I caused? I was an asshole. The only reason was: I couldn't.

I couldn't show my face to her again. I couldn't see those beautiful eyes or that cute nose or that humble smile. The night of the accident, as they carried her off in the ambulance, I promised myself and her one thing.

I would never again bother her again. That meant leaving her life forever. This way, I wouldn't wreck it even more than I'd already done. She would be safe. She would fall in love with Jere and they would marry. And after a few dozen years, I would allow myself to see her again. I could easily picture her frowning as she recognized me, the brother of her husband nothing more.

It was supposed to be like that. It didn't matter. It didn't mean anything that it killed me not to see her. To be by her side at every moment and erase the pain. Kill it so it never came back.

But I was the pain.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, mad at myself for thinking about it. It was too late anyways. I'd already talked to Jere once, and I knew he would tell Belly about our conversation.

"_Hey," I said into the phone, cool and controlled._

"_Where the hell have you been?" Jere demanded. _

"_I'm away," I lied._

"_Well get your ass over here. Belly's in the hospital and you can't give her a little of your time." Anger surged through me. Who was he, her bodyguard? Jealousy and rage ripped through me. I clutched the phone, taking a shaky breath._

"_Where's Laurel?"_

"_With Belly. I can't believe you're so selfish, Conrad. You can't see Belly after an accident you practically caused?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_No. You're just a jerk Conrad. Tell me where you are."_

"_Give it to Laurel."_

"_She's with Belly. Don't bother her."_

"_And who are you, Jere?" The words slipped out of my mouth. "The hero that swoops in at the perfect moment? Right. The boyfriend that's going to be by her side every second? Ha! Just hope Belly will stay in the hospital a little longer so she has you while she can. Who knows when the next time you get another girl pregnant will be?" _

_There was silence. And then he said "Go to hell."_

"_Give it to Laurel," I said through my teeth. I was shaking._

"_No. Belly needs her; she's not like you."_

_I breathed out in annoyance. "Fine! Whatever. Go to Belly and be her little bodyguard. I'm leaving. You two have a happy little life together without me."_

"_Where are you going?" he said, and I could tell he was anxious. _

"_Away from all this shit," I snapped. And then pressed the 'end' button. _

"Thanks for coming, sir," the waitress said, waking me from my flashback. I stood up and checked the time. A little after 6. My eyes gazed over the calendar next to it, and I did a double take.

Belly was leaving the hospital today; I found out from Mr. Conklin.

And she was leaving for school tomorrow.

Shit.

_**So I will be posting a new chapter soon. I know, I know, Conrad is so mean! :( But he's going through a lot. I tried to capture how mixed of a person he is. And heads up: the story will continue with Belly in Spain. I have decided that. But it will be different, a little. Sorry again—it was rely hard to get access a comp where I went. Read and reeeviieew3 **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, this a short chapter. Thanks so much, again, 4 the reviews! Hope you like it. Review, and keep readin' :D**_

I gazed out at the ocean in front of me. It was moving—no, breathing—softly, waves moving gently. The bitter smell of salt water pricked my nose, and the sand underneath my feet felt silk soft. Who knew when I would feel this again?

"BELLY!" Jeremiah called me from the car, waving his arms frantically. Everyone had already left, except for Jere, my mom and me. And then there was Conrad, but who knew where he was.

And even if Jere did, there was no way he was going to tell me. "Coming. One sec!" I called out, picking up my flip flops and running to him.

He opened the door for me, and I got in. The trunk was cramped with suitcases. I was squished.

"You okay back there?" My Mom asked me, sitting in the driver's seat. Wasn't I the one who was crippled? Then why wasn't I sitting in the front?

"Yeah," I said. "I'm squished, though." They laughed, and Jere turned around to face me.

"Don't worry, Belly, that suitcase won't hurt you," he said, grinning. I stuck my tongue out at his mocking face, and sat back.

When we finally got to the airport, I shuffled out, and helped my Mom with the suit cases. She was going to come with me back home, but Jere hated planes, so he said he'd drive. Plus, I wasn't going to sit through a three (and a little bit more) car drive in this condition.

I waited in front of the doors, when I saw something. Or…

Someone.

I saw him before he saw me. He was standing near the coffee shop inside the airport, looking around. He was wearing a green polo and jeans. His hair was combed, and he looked so much younger.

And then his eyes met mine. In that split second, I forgot all my anger towards him. His eyes held so many emotions—guilt, passion, love… He looked like _my _Conrad. The one who I fell in love with so many years ago. The one who loved Encyclopedias and science experiments and using huge words. I wanted to run into his arms and erase all the shit he'd went through. Wasn't this what I'd always wanted? My twelve year old self would be over herself if she was in my place. But a lot had happened since I was twelve…

"Hey, you need to—" Jere said coming up behind me. He saw who I was looking at and froze. "Conrad?" I nodded, a little reluctant. What was going to happen? I gulped, thinking about the fight.

Conrad started to walk towards us, slowly. He was nervous all of a sudden. I turned to see Jeremiah looking a little different.

He had a spark in his eyes, and all of a sudden he was taking my hands in his. I could feel him shaking. I saw Conrad freeze.

Slowly, as if in a dream, he kneeled down so he was on one knee. He locked eyes with me, and pulled out a velvet, red box. I glanced at Conrad, who was completely white. My Mom had just walked through the doors, and when she saw what was happening, we heard her suitcase fall to the ground.

"Belly, I know we already went through this once," he said, his voice quivering. "And that was when we were… different. But I've learned a lot since then.

"Everything right now is different. You are, I am, this ring." He opened the box, and there sat the prettiest ring I'd ever seen. "I sold the old one, and borrowed some money from Dad." I gawked at it, my eyes widening.

"I love you Belly. I always will. And I don't think I can rest until you tell me if you do or not. We don't even have to get married right away. We can wait one or two years, even. I just need to know that you're… _mine."_

I stared at him, my words sticking in my throat. I was incredulous. He was asking me to marry him—again.

I couldn't wait anymore. I couldn't postpone this, or even tell him I loved him later on. Because he had a girl waiting on him and I knew that if I didn't say yes, he would eventually fall in love with somebody else.

And where did that leave me?

It was only me and him then. Our history swirled around us, suddenly not seeming to matter.

The only thing that did was my answer to him right now.

And then I spoke.

_**Ok guys, I need u guys to help me make a choice. Im thinking to continue on to Spain, but if you guys would rather prefer an epilogue about who she choices, then that's fine too. Like if you don't rely want to hear about Spain. But as of now, I will continue it on to it. Spain will be Part II. And also, if you noticed, in the book she goes to Spain in her junior year, but in this Fan Fiction, she goes in her sophomore year… just pointing it out. Okay, that's all review! : P**_


	10. Part ll

PART ll

SPAIN

I walked to down the long hallway, which ascended slowly, in a haze. I clutched the silver suit case with the words: Isabel Conklin on it. Not even desperate shouts of my name caused me to turn around. No. This trip was not only a learning experience, but an escape. I glanced at the people around me—thirty or so classmates willing to study abroad their sophomore year. There were a few teachers up front, looking excited to have been chosen for the highly anticipated trip. Six months in a total different place was luxury. I took a deep breath, sighing. For once, I didn't concentrate on the things I had left behind, the things that already happened; the _past. _Instead, I awaited the future ahead of me and what it brought.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I've not been updating for a while… my internet's been down. So sorry! But this is the first chappie of SPAIN! Actually, I don't really like this chapter that much. I'm really tired, and I just really wanted to get it up cuz I'm going to be busy next week. Hopefully you won't be disappointed. Thanks for reading**_

_"Isabel Conklin," _my head snapped up from my phone, and I met the teacher's eyes. I hadn't memorized her name yet—it had only been a week, and she wasn't one of _my _teachers. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Um, here," I said absentmindedly. Taylor stood next to me in her cherry red coat and dark jeans. I looked back down at my phone, typing an email as fast as I could to my mom before we went outside the airport.

"You survived the ride, Belly, get over it," Taylor said. I ignored her, and finished up the email.

We had landed at Spain about an hour ago, and were waiting for the last people to get their suit cases. Meanwhile, one of the teachers made sure everybody was here.

My body was filled with excited tingles. First off, we were in Spain. I had never even gone out of the United States, yet alone on a plane. Except for that one time we took a two hour plane to Florida when I was two, being on a plane was new to me. And it made me happy that I'd come out unscathed.

Mrs. Clyde, the head of the language department, went around with a huge packet. I took one from her and looked through it.

_Compare and contrast Spain culture to American culture._

_ Describe Spain's economic standing and predict its growth and decay for the next five years._

_ Is Madrid the definition of historic Spain? Or has tourism taken over?_

The questions were mostly easy, but the thing was there was a lot. Taylor's eyes bugged at the packet, and she let out a weak groan.

"Please tell me you're kidding. I did not come to Spain for _this!_" She said it a bit too loudly, and Mrs. Clyde glared at her. Taylor flushed tomato red, and stuffed the packet in her bag.

"You're giving me all the answers," she said to me. I rolled my eyes, and continued looking through the packet.

Even though Spain was supposed to be for escape, my thoughts wondered to them. What were they doing? What was _he _doing? Could they be thinking of me? But I ignored those silly questions. My anger and bitterness returned, causing me to fold my arms.

For years, all I wanted from them was to be included. Couldn't they have given me this much attention when I so desperately craved it? I knew I was being selfish. Guilt bloomed inside of me. How could I think those about Beck's boys? God, I missed her. I imagined what she would say about my studying abroad.

_Don't hurt him, _her voice whispered in my ear. It felt so close, so real, that I glanced at Taylor and the boy next me, Hunter, to make sure it wasn't any of them.

"So," Taylor said, grabbing my arm as the group started to head towards the door. "Think you're going to meet any cute guys?" When I didn't say anything, she scowled.

"Please tell me you're not thinking about _them. _Come on, Belly! This is the time to have fun, live life, not mope around about Jeremiah's drama and Conrad's shitty personality."

"Just stop, Taylor." I said harshly, mad she would even bring them up. I _was _having fun. I couldn't believe she dared to say I wasn't living life. I was here, wasn't I? I wasn't moping around. I'd chatted with her the whole plane ride.

She held up her hands in an 'I surrender' kind of motion, and I sighed.

"Whatever. And no, I don't think so. It's a learning experience, 'member?" I pointed out, mimicking Mrs. Clyde's strict, clipped words.

We both laughed at that, and the atmosphere relaxed. As we boarded the bus to our hotel, an apparent amazing luxury, I looked around me. Beautiful women skipped around. They all spoke fluently, and I tried to make out bits and pieces, failing.

Senora Maria stood up, a grin on her face. It was obvious she was at home. Her body was basically shaking with happiness as she announced:

_"__Estoy__muy emocionada por ti__para recorrer__España__con nosotros.__Además,__usted debe saber que__he quedado con__mi__hermana__por primera vez__en cinco__años!__Somos gemelos__!" _**(A/N Yes, I did use google translate! I'm guilty loll) **

I mentally translated it. I got: _I'm very excited to see Spain with you. I'm going to meet my sister after five years. _

Taylor, however, looked dumbstruck.

When Senora Maria saw the additional dumbstruck faces, apart from Taylor, she rolled her eyes.

"I said, 'I'm very excited for you to tour Spain with us. Also, you should know that I'm meeting my sister for the first time in five years! We're twins!'" There appreciative mutters. Senora Maria looked satisfied and sat down.

"So, what do you think the hotel will be like?" Taylor conversed with me. I talked to her easily. Honestly, I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to jump off the train, and melt into the daily Spanish life. To make something new of myself, and somehow fix the broken things of the past…

"Oh, we're here," Taylor said, craning her neck to get a view of the hotel.

It was pretty extravagant. The hotel looked like a store from the outside, but was posh and elegantly designed from the inside.

_Beep! Beep! _I felt my phone ring in my back pocket. I took it out, not seeing the message quite yet, but listening to the teacher.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go. If you don't already know, we will be staying here for the next two months. And then, you will be migrating. Every day, a group of students—one being you're host—will come and take you to school. You will be provided with the textbooks and schedules and teachers, and stuff, same as your host. You will go to school with them, and study with them. Make sure you constantly keep in touch with us for check-ins and papers. I will call out you're names for keys. Listen carefully," she told all of her students.

I took out my phone, seeing it was just a text from the phone company and heard my name being called. I looked up, and told Taylor I would get the keys for our room. (We were sharing a room) Quickly, I took the keys anxious to scan the text, and heard my name being called as I turned to walk back to Taylor and my suit case.

"Wait, watch out, Belly!"

SLAM.

I crashed right into a hard body, and fell back, my phone slipping from my hands. I almost lost my balance when a strong hand clasped my wrist, and steadied me upright.

Blue eyes. That's what I first saw. Pale blue, like a summer sky or a pool of clear, icy water.

And then I saw his face. He had a mop of dark hair, and a strong build, and he was tall. Not as tall as Conrad, but tall.

"I'm sorry…"

I realized everyone was looking at me. And then, he introduced himself.

"…My name is Bendito."

_**Okay, that's all! I know I haven't mentioned who she chooses… Who do you think it is? **__**Lol tell me! Review :P **_


End file.
